Isabelle's Story
by xotwiirlgiirlxo
Summary: Takes place after AWE. Will & Elizabeth have a son, who manages to fall in love with the late Admiral Norrington's niece. Will it work out?
1. Well, That Was Unexpected

-The Diary Of Isabelle Marie Norrington-

Tuesday, April 16, 1733: Well, I'm new to this whole diary-writing concept, so pardon me if I don't exactly know what I'm doing. I received this diary as a gift on my seventeenth birthday, which occurred yesterday, and I will describe myself for you. Well, as the title states, my name is Isabelle Marie Norrington (close friends and suitors prefer Belle, as do I), and I am seventeen years old. I live in the town of Port Royal, Jamaica, where there have been numerous pirate activities. Yes, I know I shouldn't find it quite interesting, as my parents say, but I do. It is a fascinating subject. I am the oldest daughter of Commodore (about to become Admiral tomorrow), Clarence Edward Norrington, and Marie Annabelle Norrington. I have a younger sister named Adeline (Addie) Elizabeth, who just turned fifteen last month. As I am to find out today, my parents told me that there was a young man who had set his sights upon marriage. My parents agreed to this, and are quite happy, but on the contrast, 'happy' is not the correct word in my case. Shocked would be more appropriate. I am barely seventeen and I shall be married off within a year? This seems a bit absurd, as I did tell my mother and lady's maid Ellen, but they both say he is a fine gentleman. I don't even know who it is! All I know is that he is older than me, and wants me for a society wife. Lovely, isn't it? I was assisted into my light buttercup yellow dress, with the dreadfully uncomfortable corset, and the matching shoes, pinner cap, and gloves. My hair was fixed, so that it was piled up. My mother and father, Ellen, and Addie seem to think that I look stunning, and that my suitor will find me quite charming. Yes, even my (sometimes annoying) sister knows who it is. I smiled in the hall mirror, and then went to sit in the parlor. I am so nervous right now, I am fidgeting, and my mother has consistently had to keep telling me to 'sit up straight, young lady.' Our butler/doorman Jenkins announced that a Lord Beckett had arrived. No, this cannot be happening. I strongly disapprove of said individual. Cutler Beckett II was now the powerful head of the EITC, son of Cutler Beckett, who sadly is no longer with us and Anne Beckett, who are family friends. He thinks himself to be the most powerful man in all of Port Royal, next to the Governor.

"Miss Norrington, you look absolutely radiant in that color", he said before kissing my hand.

"Thank you, Lord Beckett, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you, and do call me Cutler."

"Only if you'll call me Isabelle." On the contrary, there is no chemistry whatsoever occurring, even though some may think that. I have my own sights set on someone else.

"Isabelle, your mother and father have informed me that you can speak both Latin and French, sew quite a nice sampler, and can play the piano. If it isn't to bold to ask, may I hear some music?"

"Yes you may, and it isn't too bold to ask such questions. The piano is right over here."

"May I sit next to you when you play?"

"Yes, I would find that less intimidating, actually." What am I saying? What is happening to the real me? I may be coming down with something. I played a selection from the composer Johann Sebastian Bach, and as I finished playing, he said, "You are quite talented."

We sat down for a nice dinner, and I was forced to sit between him and my Father. Dinner dragged on and on, until it was time for him to make leave.

"It was a pleasure, Isabelle, and I am really beginning to grow quite fond of you." Excuse me, Mr. Pompous. You have only been here for about 3 hours, and I don't think it takes that short of time to find things fond. Even though he has known me since I was about two, but even in the past year he has shown no dire interest.

"Yes, I do think of you as quite charming, myself."

"Thank you. I will be seeing you tomorrow, at your father's promotion ceremony. Good night."

I went upstairs, and had Ellen draw my bath, and set my nightclothes out. After my bath, I changed, and Ellen asked me about how tonight went.

"It went fine, Lord Beckett is a nice man."

"Oh yes, and an attractive one at that."

"Yes, I believe you're right."

Nice, Isabelle. You just told a complete lie. I do not find powdered wigs attractive, and he is rather short. I have to find some way to get down to the blacksmith shop. I must. Oh, I'll see to it in the morning. I need to see him. And tell him what had just happened. I furthermore am not in love with Beckett, and I don't think that it will ever be possible. I must see him. I will die without seeing him. And that is not a lie. Well, maybe. But it is dire. Good night.


	2. The Next Day and a Promotion Ceremony

Wednesday, April 17, 1733: Ellen woke me around seven, and insisted that I get ready for my father's ceremony. I was finished dressing around a half-hour later, and I looked like a 'proper lady', as usual. This time, I was in a light blue dress, with matching shoes, pinner cap, and gloves, and my hair was up, again, but styled differently than last night. It supposedly brings out my blue eyes. That is a known fact. I have pale skin, which now has a tan to it, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I have heard some of the upper-class stiffs, and Navy boys saying that I am one of the most beautiful women in the whole town. Most women would think that's lovely. Not me. I have several flaws about me. One is that I could be a good liar if I needed to, and the other is that I don't love my suitor. Two flaws that could land me in a heap of trouble. My mother and sister are in nice gowns also, and my father is in his full Navy Regalia. Again, my parents think I look lovely. I think I look nice, but can't breathe, because this stupid corset is digging into my ribcage. Let's hope I don't faint. I put on my sweetest tone of voice and asked my father if I could go for a walk. He agreed, just that I had to stay out of trouble and be back by eleven. I walked throughout the streets of Port Royal, over to the blacksmith's shop. I walked in there, hoping he would be in there, and he was. Thank God.

"Good day, Miss Norrington."

"Same to you, Mr. Turner. And how many times to I need to ask you to call me Isabelle or Belle, Will?" He is Will Turner III, the man I secretly desire, and nobody else knows this.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, Belle."

"Much better."

"How are you? And what did you think of the necklace I crafted for you for your birthday?"

"Usually, I'd say that I am doing fine, yet bored, as usual, but today I feel terrible. And the necklace is very pretty. I am wearing it right now." It was a heart with my initials on it.

"Why would you feel terrible? You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I always know I can count on you to make me feel better."

"What happened?" "Oh, nothing much, it's just that my parents plan to marry me off to Cutler Beckett, and he thinks I love him, when really I despise the man he is, and he is planning to propose at my father's promotion ceremony today, but then again, I shouldn't go troubling you with my personal problems."

"I see. So I guess that means you won't be stopping here anymore and have came to tell me goodbye? And you can always come to me."

"Absolutely not. Actually, I was thinking I could sneak out and come here."

"You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"Maybe."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, that's your decision." He laughed and shook his head.

"So, are you coming to the ceremony today?"

"Well, my parents accepted the invitation, so I guess that means that Annabelle and I will be there."

"Shouldn't you go home and get dressed? And get the promotional new sword?"

"Yes, I finished it, and I was about to actually go home and change now. Care to accompany me?"

"There is nothing I would rather do more."

We walked to the Turner house, and his mother, Elizabeth, who was the previous governor's daughter, his father Will, and 15 year old sister Annabelle, who is Addie's best friend were already ready.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Turner."

"Hello, Isabelle. You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Isabelle!"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me pick something out?"

"Uh. Sure. Be right there." I looked at his parents and they nodded their approval. I went upstairs, and helped him find something to wear. He looks rather handsome, and I fixed his ponytail. It was 10:30, so I have a half hour to spare. He was finished, and I presented him downstairs.

"My, Will, you do clean up rather nicely", his mother said.

"Mother-" (he gave her a look like 'not now Mother').

"Oh, I'm sorry to have embarrassed you in front of your lady friend."

"Mother…"

"I'm sorry Will, I'll promise you that I won't try to do it again."

"Sorry- my parents are out of it."

"It's alright."

"Thanks- for understanding."

"No big deal, Will. I shall see you later. And remember my father's promotional sword. Good day."

"Good day-Isabelle", he stuttered out.

I am falling for him. It is so obvious. I made it home by 10:55, and it was just in time to get into the carriage. We arrived at the fort, and were escorted to our proper places. Soon-to-be Commodore Andrew Gillette (one of my father's best friends), and his wife Allison, and son Andrew came over to where we were. Andy (what we all call the younger Gillette) does quite obviously fancy Addie. And she knows it, too. Before Beckett arrived, the Turners came. And they went over to the Gillettes and my family. I smiled at Will, and he smiled his oh-so-gorgeous smile back. Andy was giving Addie and Annabelle a tour of the fort, and Will decided to talk to me, and my parents and his gave nods of agreement, and both couples resumed conversing with the Gillettes.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Will, that is the oldest line in the book. And yes I do find the weather nice."

"Well, excuse me if I was just trying to start a gentlemanly conversation."

"I do excuse you. And if you wanted to start a conversation, that was not the way to do it."

"Alright Miss Proper, how does one gentleman start a conversation with a lady of your sorts?"

"Excuse me? My sorts?"

"Not in a bad way. It's just that I have rarely, okay, never had a conversation with such a beautiful woman, such as yourself, besides you and me in the shop."

"Well, we are having a conversation now, and thank you for the compliment."

"This is rather funny. We're having a conversation about how to start a conversation." I was about to say something back, when Beckett came up to me.

"Good day, Isabelle, Mr.…Turner is it?"

"Yes", Will replied.

"Isabelle, dear, we must go find our place settings. Come along."

I mouthed the words 'sorry, Will!', and he accepted my rather short apology. We sat down, and I was right next to Cutler, while Addie sat down with Annabelle, since Andy was a drummer boy. Please, if you ever get married and decide to have children, do not name them with the letter 'A'. It is already confusing enough. The ceremony began, and the familiar 'Rule Britannia', or whatever that song may be called was immediately played. The ceremony dragged on, until the last promotions were given. Then they had a luncheon, and then there was music and dancing. Obviously, my parents danced, and Andy and Addie did quite a nice job, actually. I had to dance with Cutler, when I had realized the two-inch heels I had been wearing, I am about his height. Surprisingly enough, he is a good dancer, even with his state of being vertically challenged (yes, I am very nice to people I despise, aren't I?) Will asked quite sheepishly (sorry, couldn't find the better descriptor), if I wanted to dance, and again, surprisingly enough, Cutler didn't mind. It makes it easier now, since Will has to be at least 5 inches taller than Cutler, and about 6 inches taller than me now. He does dance quite nicely, and his mother seemed to think this was cute. Cutler seemed to have enough of this, and after the second dance he cut in, quite brusquely.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You only said you were going to dance once with him. And that you'd save the bulk of the dances for myself."

"Yes, I am truly sorry, I shall try much harder to remember."

"You shall. Now come on."

"Alright." Who does he think he is? He has no God-given right to tell me whom I choose to dance with. My father asked me to dance with him once, and I did. I remembered the times when I was little, where he always used to pick me up and dance with me.

"You dance quite well, Admiral Norrington."

"As do you Miss Norrington."

"I love you Father." I said before going to find someone I didn't exactly know who I was looking for.

"I love you too, Belle."

"Isabelle" Oh great, just who I wanted to find.

"Yes, Cutler?"

"I have to ask you something. I must say this, because even though you are young, it's only a matter of time."

Oh goody. The proposal.

"Isabelle Norrington, I have known you since were little, and while you may not think I have shown signs of interest, I truly have, and you seem like someone who I would love to spend my time with. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and Lady Beckett?" He then pulled out a diamond.

"Cutler-I am speechless." And it is harder for me to breathe.

"So that means yes I presume?" I smiled back slightly and he put the ring on my finger. Great.

He then proceeded to kiss me, and whispered, "don't worry, it will be much better than that on our wedding night."

I gasped, and blushed, and then he asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine, but if you'll excuse me."

"Yes."

I need to find Will. Now! He saw the upset look on my face, and came up behind me. I jumped, thinking it was Cutler. "Will! You scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't think you'd jump. You look upset. Is everything alright?"

"Thank you for caring, and no, my day has gone from bad to worse."

"Something to do with a certain Cutler Beckett?"

"Exactly. How'd you guess?"

"I saw you and him standing by the balcony, kissing. Then he said something that made you feel awkward, you blushed, and came out here."

"I am so sorry."

"Thank you. And you didn't really seem to like the kiss though. You tried pulling away, it looked like. What did he say?"

"Nothing much, except something like 'don't worry, it will be much better than that on our wedding night'. And proposed, and before I had the chance to say no, he put the ring on my finger." I started crying a little bit, then.

"Come here."

"Thank you, Will." He then hugged me tighter and Beckett saw this.

"Excuse me? Why are you hugging _my_ fiancée?"

"Well, someone needed to help her feel better, and you were nowhere in sight, and she was crying", Will defensively stated.

"Cutler, please. It was just a friendly hug. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?! Friends don't hug like that."

"Maybe I… never mind."

"Fine I'll agree with you this time, Isabelle, but your parents will be notified, and they can do what they see fit about your little situation."

"It was a hug! It's not like I was kissing him."

"Isabelle."

"Fine. Go ahead. Tell my parents. See if I care!"

"Alright." He sauntered off, to go find my parents.

"I am so sorry, Isabelle."

"What did you do?"

"I hugged you."

"Yes. We covered that already. So?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Your parents are going to find out."

"Let them find out. Even a better way to cancel the engagement."

"Well, then, who would court you?"

"I don't know. Any man that seems to care for me, I guess."

He had that look on his face like 'I know something that you might not'

"Okay, Mr. I Know Something Isabelle Doesn't, start talking."

"What?"

"You had that look."

"Well, then, I guess that I do know something you don't then. And it relates squarely to you."

"Right. How could you know something that relates to me, without me knowing what it is first?"

"I just do", he said blushing.

"You're blushing William Turner."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, maybe I was."

"Either you tell me, or I'll…."

"Do what?"

"Apologize to Beckett, and ask to be married tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. I don't want that happening for one reason."

"And what could that be?"

"I….uh…. really like you. Like not as a friend, you know…more of like…that other way."

My eyes widened. He likes me! He really likes me! Yes!

"Really? Um… well, there has been something I have wanted to tell you too. I… really like you too. Like the same way you like me in. I could care less for Beckett."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I haven't thought of that yet."

"Neither have I."

"I could sneak out, or I could just tell my parents I went over to Madison's house, when I really sneak down to either your house or the shop. Whichever you prefer."

"And we could, you know, write letters and stuff."

"Not a bad idea. You are a rather smart young man."

"Thank you. You know the saying that a picture's worth a thousand words?"

"Yes. My parents tend to use it."

"Well, I've seen your pictures before, and they only tell me two things."

"Only two?"

"That you are beautiful and stunning."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. Whole-heartedly."

"I don't know what to say, Will."

"Is that good? Because that's what you said to Beckett."

"Well, those were under different circumstances. And yes, it was meant as a good thing."

"Right. I'll have to remember that." I put a hand to the front of my dress, and fanned myself.

"Isabelle? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I can barely breathe."

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"Yes, thank you." I feel faint. Whoever invented the bloody corset is in for a rude awakening from yours truly. They're probably dead now, though, so no use doing that. And do pardon my language. I returned to being able to breathe after 5 minutes.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to faint on me."

"No, I'd try not to do that. Lord knows what my parents would think."

"Yes. You're right. My parents wouldn't' know what to think of it either."

"You look rather handsome in that outfit."

"Thank you, and if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who picked it out."

"You're right."

"And you do have good taste."

"Thank you."

"I wish I weren't here right now, really."

"What? Here with me or here at the fort?"

"Here at the fort. I am dying to go for a swim."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right again."

"Maybe if you can… well… try to sneak out tonight."

"I'll desperately try."

"Okay, I'll try too."

"Our parents will be getting rather suspicious, if we don't return. They'll think we've ran off and gotten married", I laughed.

"And that's a bad thing why again? I wouldn't mind being stuck with you. Actually, on the contrary, I'd rather enjoy it."

"Well, when you put it that way…but what do you mean by 'I'd rather enjoy it? Do you mean it like that?"

"You know…"

"Excuse me?"

"Not like _that_, but I wouldn't mind living with you, even though you do talk a lot, and spend valuable amounts of money, drink tea with your little friends, and your suggestion…"

"William Turner! I cannot believe you would say such a thing! I do not always do that. And I was most definitely not suggesting anything either"

"Most of the time, and you were too, Isabelle Marie Norrington."

"Since now we're on a full name basis, what's your middle name, and how do you know mine, and what if I was maybe hinting at the slightest little suggestion?"

"My middle name is Jonathan, like my father and grandfather, and your father told me your middle name, so I could make your initial pendant, and I wouldn't mind it the least bit."

"Okay. I believe you, William Jonathan Turner III, and why are we even asking each other about that?"

"What was that for Isabelle Marie Norrington?"

"You used my full name, I used yours, and you hinted at it first."

"Okay, then."

"You know, I wouldn't mind living with you either, and you admitted it."

"Okay let's get back inside, and you really should pay attention to what the young and wealthy men, not to mention a few unnamed Navy boys have to say about you."

"How would you know?"

"I just do. And you wouldn't believe it even if I did tell you."

"Yes, I would. You're one of the smartest young men in Port Royal."

"Well, if what I say is too 'unladylike', you can tell me to stop anytime, and thank you."

"I shall do so, if I feel if it is improper."

"Really?"

"No."

"I thought so. You could listen to a bunch of drunk pirates, and you'd think what they're saying was interesting." "Yes, you're right again, aren't you?"

"Well, how about this. I heard a few young men talking outside the smithy yesterday. They were obviously well off, but you couldn't tell because of what came out of their mouths. Something about a certain Admiral's daughter and a flower perhaps, and who would supposedly be the first to 'pick' it. And I do not mean from a garden either."

I looked at him wide eyed. "Yes, Isabelle, that certain flower. Now if you want me to stop, I will, but if I can continue perhaps?"

"Yes. Go right ahead."

"And this time, I heard this one was about a few days ago. Navy boys, no older than myself, had a little something to say about their Commodore's daughter. They said that they had bets on who would be the first to bed with her, and nobody better say anything to the Commodore about this either."

"Okay, then. I never thought they had minds like that. Have you ever said anything about me? And I do want the truth." "No, I have not. And I am not lying to you, because I have better things to do than talk about you. I told them that if they wanted a wench, they could stop talking about you, and that Tortuga was just a few miles off."

"And?"

"They kept their mouths shut, because I had a sword in my hand, that I had just finished, and that needed a little bit of practice anyways."

"Thank you." I then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For standing up for me."

"I guess I should do that more often then?"

"You really should."

We went back inside like nothing had happened, when one of the high ranked officer's sons approached me.

"Hello, Miss Norrington", he said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want Theodore?"

"Oh nothing, just to tell you that you look pretty, but you'd look pretty in anything. Maybe even nothing, in my case." "No thank you."

"Not here. I mean later, after the ceremony, maybe when everyone has left."

"Again. No thank you."

"But, Isabelle, it wouldn't hurt."

"She said no thank you, and you need to leave her alone. And I informed her about that little bet you had."

"What bet? That's right we did have a running bet going to see who would be first to bed the Admiral's daughter, and if you want to enter, the fee is a shilling."

"I wouldn't want to enter your bloody bet if you paid me. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"As much as she doesn't deserve you, now you may go, Turner, and leave the real men."

"Listen Groves, you may think you're going to get your way, but I know for sure she won't give in."

"Why? Because she's already been had by a blacksmith?"

"No. But what I do know, is that the Admiral is over there."

"Excuse me? I most certainly not have been had! And yes, my father is right over there. I'm not a prize racehorse you can bet on! I am a human being. Nobody owns me, calls me a 'thing', or makes a bet on me."

"You are a feisty one. I could tame that spirit of yours in a hurry."

"You best better not!"

"Oh look, she's engaged. Nice diamond, Lady Beckett."

"You really need to stop treating her like dirt, Groves."

"Why should I do anything you say?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, Isabelle. Is there a problem going on here?" Beckett asked.

"Yes. Most certainly there is. And thank you for intervening."

"You're quite welcome Isabelle. Is Mr. Turner involved in this problem?"

"Not exactly. But he did stick up for me when he (pointing to Groves), was making rather blatantly unnecessary comments about myself."

"I see. What is your name?"

"Theodore Benjamin Groves II, Lord Beckett."

"And do you have any right to be insulting the daughter of an officer who is of a higher rank than you are?"

"Well, sir, no I don't, and it wasn't only me. There were a few others you, see."

"Oh, and could you please tell me, Miss Norrington, and her friend Mr. Turner what you did exactly. If you insulted her behind her back, I think she should know now, don't you?"

"Uh…yes sir… well you see, she is very good looking, and since none of us stand a chance with her, we had this little bet."

"What may that bet consist of that relates to Miss Norrington?"

"Uh… who could… uh... be the first to … well… bed her, and whoever wins the bet gets a shilling."

"Only a shilling? It seems to me she is worth more than what you credit her for. She is a nice young lady of good status, who should be treated with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, the Admiral will be notified, and he will do what he sees is fit. And I suspect that your father may punish you also."

"But sir… It was only a joke."

"Yes, but it didn't seem like much of a joke to her, and myself and Mr. Turner do feel a bit insulted by this act, right?" "Yes, sir."

"And it won't be any laughing matter when the Admiral hears about this, I can guarantee that. He is a nice man, but when you insult his family, he will be very angry. What a great way to break the ceremonial mood."

When Groves left, I stood there next to Will with a smug smile on my face.

"Thank you Cutler. For what you did back there. It was (I really hate saying this though) honorable of you."

"Yes, Lord Beckett, thank you, from myself too."

"You are both very welcome. Shall we go to the Admiral, Isabelle? Mr. Turner, you may come also, seeing as you both are friends. And I did overreact a bit. I'm sorry. To the both of you." I looked at Will with an'I really don't know if he's telling the truth, but we can give him a bit of credit', look, and he nodded and smiled at me.

"Admiral Norrington, may I, I mean we, have a word with you?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett, and what do you mean by we?"

"Your daughter, myself, and a Mr. William Turner."

"I see. Did they do anything wrong?"

"Not at all sir."

"Then what is this matter about then?"

"Well, I think Isabelle should be the one to tell you."

I choked back the lump in my throat. "Father, what I am going to say to you, you may not repeat to your fellow Navy men, unless you do plan for punishment."

"All right, I am listening, Belle."

"Well, Will, and I were walking back into the fort, when we ran into Mr. Groves' son, Theodore. He told me I looked nice, and I took it as a compliment. As I was about to leave, he told me that I'd look nice in nothing, in his case. I told him absolutely not, and he persisted to try to get me into doing something like that. Will, over here, stood up for me, until Cutler arrived at the scene. He also had informed me that there was a certain bet going around."

"A bet? Over what may I ask?"

"I was just getting to that. Supposedly, and truly, he thinks he and his little friends stand no chance with me. They had a bet, to see who could be the first to… uh… well…bed me. And whoever won that little bet received a shilling. Will told him that I would never do something like that. And his only reply is that I was refusing him, because I supposedly had been already had a by a certain blacksmith."

"You did what?!?"

"Please, do calm down. I have never done anything of sorts. I prefer propriety, thank you."

"You did have me quite shocked for a moment, but since you have always been honest (what he knows will never hurt him, but nothing ever happened between us, I swear.), I do believe you. And I know you too well, and I know you'd never do such a thing. And I will make this a big deal tomorrow morning when we report."

"Thank you. That is all I needed to tell you."

"Alright."

I shook my head, and let out a sigh. I am still kind of irritated, though. The ceremony seemed to last forever, and finally receded about at 9:30. I have been here since 11:30. Nobody can stand for ten hours at a fort, especially in this heat. After I talked to my father, before dinner appetizers were served, a clumsy waiter nearly spilled champagne on me, dinner was served, there was more dancing, and around 9:20, the men retreated for drinks. Only 10 minutes of pointless gossip tonight. What a relief. We were back to the estate around 9:45, and I faked a yawn for effect. I have a little plan after the mansion is sound asleep. I took a bath, let my hair down, and Ellen assisted me into a nightgown. I did fall asleep, sadly, but was awakened by a little tapping noise at my window around midnight.


	3. Sneaking Out & Captain Jack Is Back

-Oops...forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Pirates...that's Disney, but all OC's (except Will & Elizabeth's son) are mine-

Thursday, April 18th, 1733: I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window. There stood Will, fully dressed, with a little stone.

"Will!" I exclaimed, whispering.

"Hi Isabelle. Did I wake you up?"

"Oh, no, I love sitting up at midnight." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, and I just love your sarcasm."

"It's fine. Don't worry. But why are you here, and are you trying to break the window or something? And thank you."

"I was wondering if you could sneak out? And no, I was not trying to break your fancy window", he laughed.

"Well, I am not sneaking out dressed in a nightgown. But I will sneak out. Hang on. Let me change."

I snuck over to the washroom, and grabbed a pair of black casual breeches, that are the stable boy's, but they fit, because he is rather small, and a white cotton shirt. I grabbed a hat just in case, and put on a pair of shoes. I looked different. And I liked the feeling of it. Even though this certain shirt was a little revealing. I looked down, and realized why this shirt was tight. Hah. When did that happen?

"Isabelle! You look fine!" Will hurriedly whispered.

"Oh, I forgot you were there", I sarcastically said. " Really funny. Now can you climb?"

"Down that? You're out of your mind!" I pointed to a bunch of shrubbery.

"Afraid so." I climbed down, and fell backwards, right into him, awkwardly positioned.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"It's fine. I didn't mind, and no, you didn't injure me."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Nice outfit", he said looking at the shirt, not exactly at me.

"Thanks. And my face is up here."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…"

"I'm not going to finish your sentence, because we all know what you were doing."

"What was I doing Miss Isabelle?"

"You were obviously staring at me."

"What if I admit it?"

"Then you admit it then."

" You're not going to slap me?"

"Why would I slap you?"

"I was staring at your chest."

"Thank you for noticing it."

"Isabelle…."

"I was kidding. Stop being so serious"

"You could have fooled me."

"Okay, can we go somewhere besides sitting in a tangled heap on my back lawn?"

"Oh, I liked the tangled heap, but if you insist."

"How about the shop?"

"Nobody in their right mind goes there in the middle of the night."

"Then you can call us crazy."

We walked to the shop, and we managed to get there without any trouble. Wow. This place is creepy at night.

"So what are we going to do?"

" I don't know, you suggested coming here."

"I don't know either. You know this place better than me."

"How about we play a game?"

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. Kind of like follow the leader but in a more advanced nature."

"If you're suggesting that we do that, I will leave now."

"All articles of clothing will remain on, and I'd never do that to you."

"Okay, fine, I give in. But isn't it uncomfortable standing up?"

"You're right. How about we lay down?"

"Where?"

"There's a hay pile."

"A hay pile? Surely, there's a better area?" I asked crossing my arms. I am too much like my father.

"Yes a hay pile."

We laid down, right next to each other.

"Okay, what do we do next?"

"I think we get closer." We did that and he wrapped his arms around me. He smells good.

"And now we do a little something like this", and he leaned in and kissed me. Yes!!!!!!!

"Seems easy enough." I felt myself kissing back, and soon after awhile, he decided to play 'Let's find Isabelle's tonsils,' with his tongue. I returned in favor, something I've always desired doing, especially to him. Soon, things became more passionate, than that, and he pulled me in even tighter, and I was literally underneath him.

"Thanks for crushing me," I joked.

"No problem, and as I remember, you were the one who fell on me first."

"That I did."

"Can we continue?"

"Yes, please." It was even more intense this time, he kissed a bit harder, and I went all wide-eyed.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I have never done that before."

"Neither have I."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And now when you come back to the shop in daylight hours, you'll remember this."

"That won't be hard to do." We kept going, and I wrapped my legs around him. We finished until we were both tired, and out of breath.

We heard footsteps. Synchronized footsteps. Great. The doors of the shop burst open, and there was my father, with what seemed like half of the Navy. And Will's father. Even better. I stifled a laugh, when I realized that my father was wigless, and had his hair loosely tied back.

"And what is so funny, Isabelle Marie Norrington?"

"Nothing", I quickly said.

"I thought you had been kidnapped, and I found Mr. Turner to help me, since his son was allegedly missing also."

"I am sorry, Father."

"Do you realize what time it is? No daughter of mine will be off gallivanting with a young man at two in the morning. Do I make myself clear, Isabelle Marie?"

"Yes, you do. It will never happen again."

Mr. Turner decided to speak up. "Do you two have any idea how worried we were? We thought something terrible might have happened to the both of you. And finding you both here in your current state is not exactly what we expected of the both of you either."

I needed to say something.

"It wasn't fully his idea. To be here, I mean."

"Really Isabelle? I would thought better of you", my father said.

"Yes. We were both in on this, Father, Admiral Norrington", Will said.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves? Sneaking around like this, in the middle of the night, finding you like that, and why may I ask do you both have straw in your hair? And I would like the truth."

"Father-please. I swear nothing happened, truly. I would never do such a thing like that."

"Yes, I do agree with Isabelle, on both terms. And I wouldn't do that to anyone."

"Okay, since you both have apologized like civilized people, now who's willing to retell what happened?" Mr. Turner asked.

Will spoke up. "I will. Well, I woke up at about 11:55, and got dressed, and walked through Port Royal before I found your house, Admiral. About midnight I arrived, and I summoned for Isabelle by means of a small pebble. She went to the window, and asked what I was doing. She then proceeded to change, and climbed down the shrubbery. She stumbled backwards, and then fell. But she wasn't hurt, since I managed to break her fall. And no, I was not injured. We decided to come to the blacksmith shop, for some reason, we really don't know what we were thinking. When we arrived, we then realized there was nothing to do. We decided to sit in a hay pile, then talk. Then one thing lead to another, and I was kissing her. We were both a bit tired and decided to lay down. We got no farther than that, trust me." "Is this true Isabelle?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, we do accept your apologies and believe your story, because you two don't really seem like the type of people who would pull such a stunt, but I still have one question. Isabelle, where is your sense of propriety? You, if you haven't forgotten, are supposed to be engaged, young lady."

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry," I said before I finally wanted to break down in tears. I sniffed, before crying a little bit.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, you do deserve a second chance, as do you Mr. Turner."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Now come on, you both are probably very fatigued from the day's activities, and I suggest you both get some sleep." "Yes, Father." I am tired though, no need for any particular instance of sarcasm. I probably am in enough trouble as it is.

"And Isabelle?"

"Yes Father?"

"I really don't want you hanging around this part of town, unless you are provided with an escort."

"What!? You can't do that to me!" I started to sob, and began to retort.

"It's for your own good, Isabelle, don't argue. And I would prefer it that you wouldn't 'hang around' here either."

Now this is enough!

"What good? What good would that do me if I can barely see him?"

"Isabelle, please."

"But Father…"

"Yes, I am listening."

"How can you do that to me?"

"Isabelle, please, why would you have a dire need to see a blacksmith?"

"He's more than you give him credit for. He is not just a 'blacksmith.' And you wouldn't even understand if I told it to you, so what's the use, anyways?"

"Mr. Turner, do you understand where she's coming from?"

"Speaking from previous knowledge, I think I do."

"At least someone understands." "

Isabelle, try to explain it to me, then I might."

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that right here is not the place and or time."

"Later then?"

"I might. But, I will before it's too late."

"What?"

"Exactly. I'll explain that also."

"Alright then."

Will stepped towards me, and took my hand in his own. I smiled, and my father looked at me, confused.

"Turner? Why is she all of a sudden in tears then when your son goes right by her, she is back to smiling?"

"Admiral, I think my son may have a slight case of' 'puppy love' as they call it."

"And what about her?"

"Well, I think she may have the same thing as he does."

"But, you can't be serious, will it fade?"

"I don't know. It really depends. It didn't in my case."

"Oh yes, that's right."

"Will, do you have any idea what my father and yours are whispering about?"

"I have no idea." Will then gave me a long embrace, and then both fathers clearing their throats interrupted it.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"We must get going, Isabelle."

"And you too, William." We locked eyes for one minute, and then he held my hand again.

"You know what, Turner?"

"No, Admiral, what?"

"I think you're right."

"Thank you."

We made it home by 2:30, and I went back to bed.

Ellen woke me up, around 8:00,and the sunlight streamed into my room. Ugh. I hate getting up early, so I was a bit crabby. I need to go back to bed. Now.

"Ellen, do you mind?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, your parents have requested that I wake you, and tell you to come downstairs for breakfast."

"But it is far too early!"

"Miss, it is 8:03 A.M, you are usually up a full half-hour ago."

"But, I'm tired!"

"Please, Miss."

"Yes, Ellen, tell them I'll be right there. I am sorry for being so cross with you."

"Quite alright, Miss."

I sighed before slipping on a dressing gown and slippers, before I trudged, quite ungracefully down to breakfast.

"Good morning Isabelle", my mother said.

"I don't know if 'good' would be the word I was thinking of, Mother, but in your case it would be a good morning, so good morning, Mother."

"Clarence?" My mother asked my father, who was eating a blueberry muffin in his uniform

. "Yes, Marie?"

"What is the matter with Isabelle this morning? When Ellen woke her up, she said she seemed quite ornery."

"She had a long night, and I don't recall parts of it as pleasant either."

"Excuse me? I'm right here, but Father, you may proceed."

"Long night? Not very pleasant?" Isabelle Marie, what did you exactly do?"

"Father can tell you, and the rest of whoever plans to listen."

"Isabelle!"

"Sorry, Mother."

"Well, she and her little friend, William Turner III, snuck out last night. His father and myself had thought they'd been kidnapped, but we found them, in the blacksmith shop. She was wearing the stable boy's breeches, and a white shirt. They admitted to what they were doing, which was talking, and then it led up to kissing, and then we came in. We thought they had been doing something else, but they admitted, that they weren't. Then I found out from Mr. Turner, that his son does have a case of puppy love towards Isabelle, and I'm thinking she may too, for him."

"She's engaged, though."

"Yes, but their union isn't one of love, it is of convenience, dear. There is a difference."

"Excuse me? You just are planning to marry me off, just so that it would be convenient for me? Money doesn't make me happy. I would rather marry a blacksmith who loves me than Cutler Beckett, who just wants status."

"Excuse me, Isabelle, but I am going over to Annabelle's today, shall I wish to tell her older brother, what you said?" "No thank you."

"Addie, you are excused. We need to speak to your older sister."

"Thank you."

"Dear, Cutler does love you."

"Oh yes, it's so easy for me to notice that. He never shows it. Except for yesterday, when he did propose, and then preceded to kiss me."

"And those compliments you received yesterday, and him intervening, with the little issue."

"He only intervened after Will decided to."

"Isabelle, we could point out all of Will's good aspects, but we just think right now, Cutler would make a fine husband for you."

"Oh, yes. I could be his little trophy, Lady Isabelle Beckett, and produce heirs to his growing fortune. I don't want to be a trophy."

"You're not a trophy, Isabelle, he does respect you as a person. He told us he loved you."

"Then why doesn't he tell me then?"

"Men are a confusing species."

"Not all men. Not Will. Excuse me, I have finished. Good-bye Father, have a nice day at work."

I literally ran up the stairs, and ran almost into Addie.

"Excuse me", she snapped.

"No thank you. And you know what? Go ahead, tell him I love him. My conscience would be clear."

"I was only joking, and wondered if you wanted to go with me."

"Fine, let me change." I changed into a lavender colored dress, with corset, and Ellen fixed my hair.

"Mother, may I go over to the Turner house with Addie?"

"Yes, you may dear. Stay out of trouble. I am going to tea in a little while at Mrs. Edgerton's.

"Stay out of trouble? What did you exactly do?" Addie asked.

"None of your business."

"Fine. I'll ask Annabelle."

"How would she know?"

"I'll ask. She probably does."

We walked to the Turner house, and Will opened the door.

"Isabelle- you look very pretty. Addie, Annabelle is in the garden, go out and meet her there."

"I thought you weren't allowed to see me again."

"He said blacksmith shop."

"My father's down there now."

"Good morning Isabelle."

"Same to you, Mrs. Turner."

"Let's go outside."

"Alright." We sat on the swing, and we talked about almost everything. Will put his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled back at him. Addie & Annabelle just started giggling incessantly, before Will stopped them.

"So, girls, what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Really, I don't believe that."

"Well, to tell the truth, you're the one being funny."

"Still not quite clear. Why am I so funny? Oh, well what do you know, how did that get there?" He said, looking at his arm.

"We're going inside."

"Hey Addie!" Annabelle whispered.

"What?" "I have to show you something-Will keeps a journal, and I wonder what's in it."

"Really? Let's go!"

. Annabelle and Addie ran up the stairs to Will's room. It was blue, and it was medium-clean. Annabelle runs over to the drawer, and picked up a brown leather notebook.

"Aha! Here we go", Annabelle said, flipping to a random page. Here was the entry: _April 14, 1733: Worked at the smithy yesterday, nothing really different, except one thing. A few young and rich men were outside. They talked about Miss Norrington, I mean Isabelle. She always seems to correct me on that, and I still can't get it right, even though I'd known her since we were young. I'd even been her first kiss, when we were fourteen, and I still can't remember to use her first name. One of them said she was probably the prettiest woman in Port Royal, and how he wanted to be the first to 'pick her flower', as he put it. I wanted to be her first, not him. Her father came in looking for a sword for his promotion. He special- ordered one and I asked what her middle name was, so I could make her birthday present. Marie. Isabelle Marie Norrington. It suits her well. I am secretly longing to tell her I love her, but she'd never believe me. After all, her father wouldn't approve. –Will-_

"Can you believe that?"

"No, I can't."

"He wants to be the first man that takes her innocence away from her, and he was her first kiss?"

"Let's read another one." _April 17-18,. 1733: Miss Norrington, Isabelle, came into the shop today. She looked a little distraught, and I asked her what was wrong. How could such a beautiful woman feel so terrible? She was now forced into an arranged marriage with Cutler Beckett. Looks like my previous thought will never happen. She told me she loved her heart pendant with her initials on it. I told her she looked beautiful in her blue dress for the ceremony today. She is a vision. Her eyes looked like the sapphires on her necklace. She came over, to help me prepare for the ceremony. Went to boring ceremony for her father. We talked for awhile, then she had to go sit by Beckett. We then danced, and she is a fine dancer. Beckett intervened again. Found her, even more distraught. He proposed, and then said something to her. I hugged her. Beckett not pleased. Groves tried to make a pass at her. Like I would let that happen? No way. I stuck up for her, then Beckett came over again. We talked to her father about what happened. Ceremony dragged on. Around midnight, I went over to her estate. Tapped on window with pebble, saw her in nightgown. She changed into a white shirt and black breeches, and climbed down the shrubbery. She fell backwards, and I broke her fall, and we ended up in a tangled heap in her back lawn. That white shirt did look quite good on her, and I couldn't help but stare at her chest. I admit my sin. Went over to shop. Nobody there. Good. We sat down in the hay, and I kissed her. She kissed back. Then I took things up a step, when I used my tongue. She did the same back. Maybe I do stand a chance. Both fathers and the Navy came in. They suspected something else. We were scolded, and she broke down in tears. I went next to her, and held her delicate, little hand in mine. She smiled. We looked at each other and hugged, before we left. Went to bed, woke up around 7:30 & ate breakfast. –Will-_

"I can't believe that."

"Neither can I."

"I still can't believe he stared at her chest though."

"She probably liked it."

"This could be used for blackmail. Her eyes reminded me of the sapphires on her necklace."

"Nice details, Will. I never thought you were one to kiss and tell. Have you ever read your sister's diary?"

"Not yet."

"Let's go downstairs."

"Bring the book." We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and nearly ran into Will and Isabelle.

"Here you go, Will", Annabelle said handing a little brown book to him.

"Where did you find this?"

"You dropped it. Didn't think you wanted people to read it."

"How much did you read?"

"Enough to know one of your deepest secrets."

"You didn't."

"Oh, we did, and Isabelle, your eyes remind me of sapphires, like the necklace you were wearing to the ceremony." "Uh… thanks?"

"I didn't originally say it. Will did." I looked at him, and he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yes, I did say that, and it is true."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, there are young people here. And not on the stairs, please. Mother would kill you. But, if you do plan to show affection, try somewhere a bit more secluded than a hay pile in a blacksmith shop."

"Excuse me?" We both questioned.

"Yes, we read it. Will seemed to like your shirt, too. And he secretly loves you."

"You had no right to read my journal! It is personal information, and what I say about people, is none of your business."

"Okay, sorry."

"Will?"

"Yes Isabelle?"

"Is it true?"

"Well, I was planning to tell you last night, but couldn't, and yes."

"Really? I feel the same way about you."

"Kiss me."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, Will."

"Not on the stairs, please", Annabelle whined.

"They're not listening. They're in their own little world." (And she knows this how?)

"Addie, how do you know this? It's not like you've ever kissed someone."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Andy kissed me last night after the ceremony, and wants to see me again."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

We broke apart, and Annabelle quipped, "Well, it's about time."

"No, not yet."

I followed Will upstairs, grabbed his book, and he locked the door.

"Finally some privacy."

"You're right."

"I love you Isabelle."

"I love you too Will."

" I am so sorry."

"It's no big deal. And since when do you keep a journal?"

"Since March, why?"

"I was only wondering."

"Oh. Do you keep a diary?"

"Yes. And I write things about people in there. People whom I tend to despise of, and then there are a few things about the people I don't despise."

"Since you found out that you were in my journal, am I in any entries of yours?"

"I don't know", I replied teasingly.

"Oh come on! There must be something about me in there somewhere."

"There might be."

"Isabelle…"

"Yes, Will?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll…hmmm…sit on you until you tell me."

"Really funny."

"I'm serious."

"And if I tell you?"

"You'll be rewarded."

"Okay, fine. I give in. You are mentioned in there, several times."

"Good things?"

"No, Will. Terrible things. What do you think? Of course it's all good."

"Okay, why didn't you tell me?"

"You're fun to provoke."

"Thank you."

I looked distantly out the window and sighed.

"Isabelle?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright. You looked distant."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"No you're not. What's on your mind?"

" I don't want him to be the first and only. I want someone else."

"What?"

"I don't love him."

"Who? Beckett?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"Marry him. And produce heirs. It's not right. I could never do anything like that with him."

"If not him, then who would you feel comfortable spending your life with?"

"Never mind."

"Isabelle, I have needed to tell you something. Read this excerpt:" I read until I got to the sentence: _… I wanted to be her first, not him._

"Will, is this what you think?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. I want to spend my life with you. I was planning to propose, but I guess that is out of the question."

"No, it isn't."

"What?"

"Beckett is coming over for dinner, to see if the engagement can be finalized. I'm going to say that I don't think I feel the same way."

"Isabelle… you're going to put off the engagement to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Isabelle, what can I offer you?"

"You're not exactly poor. You live in a nice part of town, and your family is respected."

"Yes, I know, but why do you desire me?"

"I love you Will. Is there anything more I can say?" I started to cry.

"Isabelle, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. I love you too. And that's all that matters. That we're together."

"Is that how you feel? Or is it just pity?"

"Yes, that is truly how I feel."

"Thank you."

"It will all work out in the end. I mean I've heard of the poorest people marrying way above them."

"I've heard of it, but would it work?"

"We could make it work. Look at my parents. They're so happy together. And they came from different paths. My mother was the Governor's daughter. My father was a blacksmith."

"You're right. We will make it work."

"That we will."

We walked downstairs and it was storming out. Will's father walked in the door.

"Hello Isabelle. Your father said you might be here."

"Great, just another opportunity for punishment. I guess I better go then."

"No, he said if you were here, he knew you'd be taken care of well, and you are welcome to stay until the storm lets up."

"Thank you. Is my sister alright?"

"She's fine. Annabelle and her are now at your estate."

"Thank you Mr. Turner."

"Father?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Did you ever keep a journal?"

"I think I might have. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It is in my cedar chest, come to think of it."

The doorbell rang. "Cutler?"

"Isabelle. What are you doing here?"

"It's raining out, and I have permission. Why?"

"That dinner will be rescheduled for tomorrow, to speak with your parents."

"Alright. I will see you then."

"Good day."

"You don't like him much then?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Let's just say short men in wigs aren't exactly my version of a Prince Charming."

"I see. I know women who couldn't agree with you more."

"Finally. A parent who actually doesn't doubt my opinion about such things."

"You two have fun, I have to get going. Will, where is your mother?"

"I don't know. She left a bit ago. She said there was a note on the table in the foyer."

"Oh yes. Here it is. She went to tea with Mrs. Norrington, and Mrs. Edgerton."

"Obviously."

"Now, I must get going."

"Father-where exactly?"

"How do I explain? Ever heard of a pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain", we both said.

"I see. There is some unfinished business."

"Can we come?"

"No, I am sorry."

"But Father…"

"You two don't need to get involved."

"You did."

"I was a bit older."

"Not much."

"Even if you were able to go, what about Isabelle?"

"I could come with."

"Isabelle, you are a very smart young lady, but a pirate ship is no place for you."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to live my life with no adventure then, and have nothing to tell my children, and I'll wither away, knowing that nothing exciting ever happened in my life."

"You remind me of Elizabeth. Always seeking some sort of adventure."

"I guess for every 1 out of 10 prim-and supposed to be-proper young women, there will always be the one that acts like the rest of them in public, but has a streak of adventure in them somewhere."

"You do have a good point."

"Thank you."

"The rain's let up", Will said.

"That's nice."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I would love to."

"Father?"

"Fine with me. Stay out of trouble."

We walked down the street, and went down by the docks just for fun. I saw a man who looked about Will's father's age, wearing a tricorner hat, with black dreadlocked hair, and beard, and all of these odd-looking trinkets in his hair." Will and I continued walking, until this odd man stopped us. Maybe he was a pirate. Now that would be interesting. He then proceeded to tap Will on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Not sir. Captain."

"Sorry. Captain."

"Do you know where Will and Lizzie Turner live?"

"Yes, and why would you need to consult with my father?"

"So you're the whelp's son! And who're you?"

"Isabelle Norrington."

"Ah. Norry's daughter. I never thought I'd see Jamesy getting married, and I thought he died.

"Yes, that would be my uncle, thank you. My father was his brother. Now Admiral of Port Royal."

"The tall man with the wig?"

"You could put it that way, yes."

"How do you know me? Because I have never met you."

"I knew your parents. Blacksmith-turned pirate, your father was, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he used to be. And your mum was Pirate Queen for awhile."

"My parents were pirates?"

"I just said that."

"So, my first 10 years of life, I didn't see my father, because he was captaining a ship of the damned?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, then."

I had to say something. "We still don't know who you are though."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I've heard of you." "Many people have, love."

"So, your father wasn't a eunuch after all."

"No, he wasn't. I have a sister too. Annabelle Elizabeth."

"Named after your mother, obviously."

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"We're both seventeen, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain."

"And why would you want to know how old we are?"

"Just needed some new crewmembers, for my next trip."

"What are you trying to find?"

"The Fountain of Youth, love."

"I see."

"You're not a eunuch are you?"

"No."

"Okay then. Whatever you say."

"I can understand why you want him, but why me?"

"It has been awhile since we've had a woman on board. Last woman we had was Lizzie."

"What if I decided to go?" Will said

"Then you're in."

"I can't leave you, Will. God knows if you'll come back alive."

"She has a point."

"May I come?"

"Why not?"

"Isabelle, you'd put your life in danger, and your parents…"

"For what they did to me, I really don't care. And they'll be worried sick, and if I come back alive, I'll try to settle things."

"What'd they do to you?" Captain Sparrow quipped.

"Oh nothing. Just that they tried to wreck my life." "

I can tell that, but what did they do?"

"Tried to marry me off to Cutler Beckett II."

"Ah. So you're running away?"

"Not exactly."

"Will, are you going? I will only go if you go."

"Let me tell my parents."

We ran to the Turner house, out of breath. Will's mother had just arrived home, and she shook her head at the two of us, running up to her front steps.

"What's gotten into you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain-Jack-Sparrow."

"Yes, what about him?"

"He's going to try to find the Fountain of Youth. And we're going to help."

"We as in you and Isabelle?"

"Exactly."

"Let me tell your father." "Will!"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Your son and the Admiral's daughter want to go on a quest."

"For?"

"The Fountain of Youth. With Captain Sparrow."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, father. We talked to him about it, and he asked if we wanted to join his crew. You said you had pirate business you needed to finish, what was that about?"

"The same thing you want to go find."

"Well, you can come if I go, but I still am wary about Isabelle coming. I'll summon the Admiral."

He was over fast enough. I didn't think he'd show up. Just my luck. I know what he's going to say. 'No Norrington will ever be in contact with those who wear a pirate brand or sail under a pirate flag.'

"Isabelle, you want to help a certain pirate Sparrow?"

"Yes, Father for the last time. I am not turning pirate exactly. And there'd be parental supervision."

"You know how I feel about those sorts of things. What would your mother think?"

"I don't know, you should ask her. It would only be once."

"I would say no, but there will be supervision, but then again, it is piracy. You could have the possibility of being hanged."

"It is a risk I am willing to take."

"Isabelle, you could be hurt."

"And killed, and mutinied, and you could go on and on. But it couldn't exactly be piracy, since I'm not pilfering, pillaging, plundering, and or looting."

"If I said yes, how would you react to being threatened?"

"I would learn to fend for myself."

"My daughter, the pirate. Fancy that."

"Not all pirates are bad people."

"Most of them are. I do not want my daughter associating with such. My name could be ruined."

"Come on. If I am old enough to supposedly be married off, I think I may be old enough to make my own decision." "Are you doing this as an act of rebellion?"

"No."

"Because Cutler hates pirates dear."

"Dreadfully sorry, I forgot."

"Isabelle, I disagree with it."

"Come on!"

"Isabelle, please."

"Fine. I'll remain a wallflower all my life."

"If it saves you from being a pirate, I don't mind."

"You hate anyone who isn't like you, don't you? Well, here's news for you. I am going to live my life."

"Isabelle, we will talk when we get home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, and I am sorry if I spoke my mind."

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"I expect you home in an hour."

"Thank you."

"Consider this matter settled. You are not going."

"That is not fair!"

"Yes it is. I would rather see you a wallflower than at the gallows for helping your little friend Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain. And you wouldn't dare hang your own daughter."

"Don't get the last word in, Isabelle Marie."

When he left, I was so happy I could have cried. He thinks he is God's gift to the world some days because he struts around all high and mighty being Mr. Pompous Admiral. I would rather be hanged. After an hour at the Turner house, I had to go, and they walked me home.

"Will please, I can't leave you."

"Isabelle, I have to."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry."

"I will be there to see you off."

"Alright. Be at the docks by sundown. I'll meet you there."

"I love you William Turner." I said before starting to cry.

"I love you too Isabelle Norrington."

"Will, we must get going. Good bye Isabelle."

I ran up the stairs, summoned for Ellen, she helped me change, and tried to get me to stop crying. I flung myself on the bed sobbing. "He can't leave me! I love him! What am I supposed to do? I can't go on like this! I can't sit up until he returns, praying to God that he didn't die! It's not fair. Stupid pirates. Stupid Jack Sparrow. Stupid damned Fountain of Youth. It probably doesn't even exist! It's all not fair!"

Now my parents are whispering outside the door.

"Clarence, you talk to her."

"If it will help, Marie."

"Belle?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"If you mean punish me, I don't want to hear it."

" I don't want to punish you."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay, then."

"Isabelle, you know I just want to protect you. You have no idea how dangerous pirates are. Most of them, not all of them are quite horrendous, and their negotiation methods consist of violence and terror. It is even harder for a young woman. There have been instances where women have been brutally beaten and raped. I don't want that happening to you."

"Father, how do you know all of this?"

"I have ran into a few of them before on various ships, and Captain Sparrow isn't one to mess with. He's a womanizer. He drinks incessantly."

"Father. You don't understand. I love him."

"Who?"

"Will."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"What about…"

"The engagement?"

"Yes."

"Call it off."

"What?"

"I will never show the same opinion for Cutler that I feel towards Will."

"I'll talk to your mother."

"Just attempt, okay?"

"Yes. I'll try."

"I have to ask you something, though."

"What?"

"Was Will's father a pirate?"

"Yes, for a brief stint. About 13 or so years."

"What was he like?"

"A good man, like he is now. He knew how to wield a sword pretty well, so that helped, and he captained the _Flying Dutchman_."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Well, she defines 'female pirate' quite well. She defied what everyone thought was proper, fell in love with a blacksmith, captured by pirates, stayed with it, became ruler of the Brethren Court, married Turner, and had a son." "Wow. Exhilarating life is it not?"

"Very. And it is death defying."

"Father, I have heard rumors, but are there really pirates approaching Port Royal?"

"Yes, there are, as we speak."

"What are you going to do?"

"Summon the Navy, do what we feel is necessary."

"And that would be?" "Try to negotiate or kill them all. Or just send them all to the gallows."

"Not Will and his father!"

"Not them. The rest of the crew."

"I see."

"It is time for you to go to bed."

"Good night Father, I love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

Well, now I know he loves me, and only wants what's best for me. Good night.


End file.
